Brothers in Arms
by Makal
Summary: Naruto plus Sasuke plus Army equals?
1. Chapter 1

Brothers in Arms

By Makal

Warning: YAOI NaruXSasu dont like it? LEAVE!

Review please!

Chapter One

It was a warm summer day standing in front of the recruiters office. He was thinking about going into the Army all his life and nows his chance.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said to the requiter after shaking hands.

"Take a seat" the requiter asked.

"My name is Kakashi and ill be your recruiter" Kakashi smile.

"Now what branch?" Kakashi asked

Naruto always wanted to the Army but he could also do something safer like being in the navy. After thinking Naruto knew what he wanted... He wanted adventure!

"The army sir." Naruto said with confidence

While the recruiter was entering Naruto's information, Naruto spotted a glimpse of a dark haired raven pass by. He had pale skin, and quite a good build. Naruto snapped out of it. 'Im not gay, im a solider theres no time for that'.

"Naruto.......Naruto....Naruto!!!" Kakashi snapped

"I already can tell you wont survive basic with that attitude" Kakashi scolded.

"Now all I need you to do is sign here...and here" Kakashi asked.

"Na..aru...to... Uzu....mak...i There!"

"Welcome to he service kid, and good luck you will need it!"

What do you think? Good idea? Original? Let me know if you want me to write more!

REVIEW! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Fanfiction, I'm sorry I have not updated in a while so….here's chapter 2!

Brothers in Arms

By Makal Characters are NOT MINE!!

Warning: YAOI NaruXSasu dont like it? LEAVE!

Review please!

________________________________________________________________________

It was one week later when Naruto began basic training. When he entered the military academy he followed his schedule that he was given by the front office.

"A122, this must be it!" Naruto spoke under his breath.

When he opened the door Naruto saw a group of people about his age. Their was one person that looked like he came from an old farmer town. He even brought his dog with him. The was one sitting in the back with a cigarette in his mouth. The rest of the recruits looked normal except one in particular. The raven was their!

"Look here we got a skinny twig in our platoon ha!" One of the recruits said.

"Look at that fag!" another said.

Naruto was used to it he had people make fun of him since he started junior high. He did not have any friends at all. His parents died when he was 10 years old and never had a father figure in his life since then. So he decided he wanted to redeem himself by protecting his country, the good old USA.

Naruto sat down quickly as the class was about to start.

As the bell rang a guy blasted through the door.

"Hey my youthful recruits my name is staff sergeant Gai!"

"In basic training we are going to push you to the limit, if you fail the final test you start over again another nine weeks. Any questions?" Gai asked

Everyone looked totally confused.

Naruto knew this would be a long 9 weeks.

In the beginning of class Sgt Gai explained the rules and such. After that they were given a assignment for tomorrow.

"Tomorrows assignment is you must memorize the army's oath to America."

"Any questions?" Gai asked

"Then I am out of here time to go shoot some targets!!!" Gai said while running out of the class room."

"Jeez our Sgt is a complete dumb fuck!" The recruit with the dog said.

Everyone just laughed except Naruto and Sasuke.

************************************************************8

Naruto decided to go find his bunk and meet his team.

"Man this place his huge." Naruto complained.

"I cant find my bunk at all." Naruto complained once again.

"You need help dobe?" The raven asked.

Naruto swung around to punch the raven, Naruto was too slow.

"Who you calling Dobe, Teme?" Naruto yelled at the raven.

"Jeez I was just trying to help you dobe." the raven explained

Then Naruto realized who it was it was that beautiful raven he saw at the recruiters office. Naruto then blushed. Sasuke noticed it.

"Hey you a fag arnt ya?" Sasuke said rudely.

"…… What?" Naruto said astonished

"You blushed when you looked at me funny dobe." Sasuke said

"Anyways don't talk to be again gays, they creep me out especially you , don't try to seduce me you asshole." Sasuke said upsetting Naruto.

Sasuke left somewhat ashamed but by the time he turned around Naruto was gone. So he ran down the hallway, he saw something horrific Naruto was standing right by a window and Naruto looked at Sasuke with a tear in his eye….."Why does everyone…..h…hate me?"

TBA

%%%%%%%%%%

Review and give me suggestions don't flame me though!


End file.
